aishiteru, Len !
by Shira Nagisa Rire
Summary: Len Tsukimiyou hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa, sebelum tragedi musim panas yang membuat nya bertemu dengan Rin Lacieoz Vessa yang merupakan seorang revenant ; pemburu vampire, dracula, penyihir kegelapan, roh roh jahat, etc. / akankah benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?/ Baca aja ya/ gaje n ancur / rated T/ RnR please


Summary : Len Tsukimiyou hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa sampai dia bertemu Rin Lacieoz Vessa yang merupakan seorang revenant; pemburu vampire, Dracula, penyihir kegelapan dan roh roh jahat, dan berbagai makhluk kegelapan lainnya/ akankah benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?/ RnR please/ Gaje n ancur/ Rated T/

.

.

Pairing : Entahlah… Terserah kalian.. Sewaktu waktu bisa berubah (Yang nentuin yang review dan baca)

.

.

.

Romance x Fantasy x Supranatural x Bit Humor x Bit Friendship

.

.

.

Rated K+ - T

˹Retrace I˼ : Falling Down

Shira : Hore! Sang author bejat kembali dengan fic baru ^^

Len : Kenapa fic yang Sweet Love in Love World di delete?

Shira : Males lanjutin nya… lagian ga ada harapan dehh TT _ TT

Len : Semoga yang ini ga di delete…

Shira : hmm tergantung yang baca sih, kita mulai ya..

**DISC : Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Fic © Shira & Nagisa**

**Warn : Typo(Maybe), OOC, OOT, Gaje, etc.**

**Len (POV)**

Hai, namaku Len Tsukimiyou, rambutku berwarna honey blonde dan diikat ponytail, mataku warnanya biru. Aku ini cowok terganteng di sekolah , gak heran kalo aku banyak FG #HUEEK. Back to story. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju apartementku… aku tinggal di aparterment karena orang tuaku dua duanya kerja di USA, jauhkan? Ngomong ngomong sekarang udah jam 23.46 malam, tadi aku habis main ke rumah Piko, sialnya dia ngajak main aku sampe jam segini. Sekarang malem jumat lho.. Dan juga jalan setapak yang kususuri ini sepi jelas sekali orang lain sudah berada dalam rumah masing masing. 'Dari pada aku kenapa kenapa mending lari ahh' batinku. Lalu aku pun langsung lari kencang, tinggal belok kiri, kanan, lurus, kiri, kiri lagi dan―

.

.

SFX : BRUAKK

.

.

.

.

Aku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena kesandung kakiku sendiri "Ughh" rintihku kesakitan,kulihat kakiku sekarang jadi lecet "Wuaduh, kok aku sial gini TT_TT sekarang jam berapa ya?" gumamku, lalu aku melirik ke jam tangan ku. "WUAADUUHH ! UDAH JAM 23.56!?" Teriak ku keceplosan, karena malu ada yang liat aku langsung tengok kiri kanan depan belakang. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

.

'Eh ada orang? Padahal tadi kagak ada.' Lalu aku nengok ke belakang namun hasilnya sama, yaitu nihil. Merasa was was aku memutuskan untuk lari, aku langsung lari sekencang mungkin ke aparterment ku. Sekarang tinggal lurus, kiri, terus...―

.

.

.

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

.

.

.

Terdengar suara orang berlari di belakangku "Eh?" gumamku panik lalu menambah kecepatan lari ku tapi...—

.

.

PLOK

.

.

Ada seorang yang menepok bahuku, aku sontak langsung berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Di belakangku ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bajunya putih dan berlumuran darah. Eh? Darah? "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" teriakku lalu langsung lari sekencang mungkin 'itu apa?! Hantu?!' batinku panik.

.

WHUSH

.

Terdengar deru angin di sebelah kiriku dan kini hantu itu terbang di sebelahku sambil menyeringai. Aku pun langsung panik dan menambah kecepatan ku, lalu membelok ke kanan, kiri, kiri lagi, eh? Jalan buntu?! 'Huwaa...' aku lalu mundur dan hendak memanjat tembok tapi ada sepang tangan dingin yang menarik kakiku " Mau kemana ?" kata hantu itu parau. Taringnya sekarang memanjang seperti vampire, eh? Dia memang vampire! Dia lalu mencengkeram leherku ke tembok dan dengan cepat mengarahkan taringnya ke leherku "TOLONGGG! TASKETE DAREGAA!" teriakku makin panik "HYAHAHAHA" tawa vampire itu nyaring, lalu taringnya itu merobek leherku "AGHHHHHH!" teriakku kesakitan rasanya perih dan panas "khh ... ukh.." sekarang tubuhku mulai melemas, dan seperti ada cahaya kecil kecil yang mengelilingi kepalaku, penglihatanku sekarang juga memburam. Apakah aku akan mati di sini... ? aku masih ingin hidup... tas..ke..te... da...re...ga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmph! Menggangu!" teriak seseorang "eh?" gumamku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DOR DOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba vampire yang ada di depanku tubuhnya bersinar terang, lalu pecah dan lenyap menjadi abu. Tring ting ting titing, bunyi 2 buah peluru yang jatuh dari abu yang masih keras itu, lalu angin cukup kencang menerbangkan abu itu ke segala arah dan, sekararang tiada abu lagi yang tersisa meninggalkan tanah yang berwarna coklat gelap ini(kaya tai). Kulihat ke sekeliling ku, namun tidak tampak ada seseorang pun. Lalu dia ada di sana, tepatnya di atas tiang listrik yang jaraknya 10 meter dari ku. Berdiri tepat di naungan cahaya bulan dan itu membuat siluetnya terlihat hitam dan gelap, namun ketika dia menengadahkan kepalanya terlihat kilatan merah—, hanya sekilas namun terlihat jelas kilatan itu berasal dari tempat yang seharusnya matanya. Lalu terseling waktu yang banyak, akhirnya orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya itu melompat turun, eh? Chotto?! Lompat dari ketinggian segitu ?!

.

.

.

Whushhss

.

.

.

Namun anehnya dia meluncur turun begitu pelan dan lembut, dan mencapai tanah tanpa suara dan cedera apapun. Dan sekarang terlihat dengan jelas dibawah penerangan lampu jalanan , dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, amat cantik malah. Gadis ini memiliki rambut berwarna honey blonde sebahu yang dibiarkan terurai dengan 1 buah jepit berwarna ungu di poninya, di belakang kedua telinganya ada sejumput rambut yang ia kepang. Dia memakai baju gothic lolita , hitam tanpa lengan dan dilengkapi dengan renda dan rimpel berwarna ungu dan hitam, dia memakai choker yang merupakan kalung kucing dengan 2 bel kecil. Roknya juga berwarna hitam dengan bordiran perak dipinggirnya, ikat pinggangnya berupa kain berwarna perak dengan 2 gantungan tengkorak mini. Lalu di kaitan untuk memasukan ikat pinggang dia ikat sebuah pita besar berwarna putih. Setelah diperhatikan, matanya ternyata berwarna biru cemerlang, rambut dan matanya mirip sekali denganku. Tetapi mata dan wajah gadis ini terkesan dark dan suram, matanya seperti mati bagaikan dia hidup di kegelapan. Dia masih menggenggam erat 2 pistol perak yang masih berasap. Gadis itu mengedikan kepalanya sedikit lalu maju, masih dengan pistol perak. Sementara itu aku hanya bisa diam dan jatuh terduduk. Sekarang dia sudah didepanku, matanya seakan menatap menembus mataku. "Hei siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu "N-Namaku L-Len Tsukimiyou" jawabku agak tercekat karena luka di leherku berdenyut

"... namaku—"

**OMAKE**

Shira : oke beres dah retrace I... hm ... hiks ... hiks..

Len : kenapa shira?

Shira : engga, tapi kalo dipikir pikir fic ku ini jarang ada yang review... jelek kali ya? Iya pasti jelek..

Rin : tenanglah shira, si nanas gila aja ga khawatir..

Nagisa R : hei ! jangan ngomongin orang napa !

Shira : udah ahh, review yaa

Rin + Len + Nagisa R : REVIEWWWWWWW NEEEDDD

**Jikai :**

/"namaku Rin Lacieoz Vessa"/ "apa ?! jadi manservant mu?!" "kau kan yang pertama melihatku langsung!"/"WTH?!Piko, kau revenant?"/"ehhm... Len a-aku suka padamu!" "E-ehhh?!"/"kirai dayo"/"aku tidur di kamar orang tua ku" "tidak kau tidur disini bersamaku" "ehhh?! APPPAAA?!"#BLUSH

.

**Makasih buat yang baca, review, dan silent readers**

.

.

.

**Shira and Nagisa note : jika tidak ada yang review, atau review kurang dari 3 akan kami delete fic ini #INI BENER BENER SERIUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ?**

**.**

**.**

**Update minggu depan (jika ada yang review)**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir**


End file.
